Kai's Misadventures
by iwuvpenguins101
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around Kai and her time spent with the Night Class vampires. Better grab your milk and pocky, this is going to be a wild ride. Set in Vampire Light timeline.


**As explained in Vamp Light, this is a series of oneshots that I've decided to do just for the hell of it. Enjoy :)**

**Prompt: Tutu**

**Set: This can really be set any time after Chapter III**

* * *

**Kai's Art Session**

I was chewing on my pocky as I stared at my work. Today at school we were doing the whole 'free research' thing, thus the Night Class would do what they wanted to as long as it was 'enlightening'.

Me? Well, I was doing something that I found incredibly enlightening. And to be honest, I thought that it was super important.

No matter how many times I tried, I still sucked at drawing.

It's something I'd always wanted to do. What you think that after reading all that manga and watching all that anime I wouldn't at least be inspired to try? But no, despite all my efforts I could not, for the life of me, draw a simple picture.

"What's that, a Death Note Shinigami?" Aido asked as he peered over my shoulder.

I whipped my head around to get a better look at him. "You mean it actually _looks_ like something?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, is it?"

My nose wrinkled at the thought as I turned back to the picture. "Uh…no. _Actually_ it's supposed to be Kuran wearing a tutu."

There was a choking sound and I knew it was Aido trying to fight back a laugh.

"_What?_"

With a groan of frustration, I scribbled all over my pathetic drawing and scrunched it up. "Akira Toriyama makes it look so damn_ easy_."

_Perhaps I need something to help me…a model._ I smirked at the idea and looked around the dark classroom. The teacher that was supposed to be looking after us was out for a bathroom break so his chair was empty. I then looked to the left hand window and sure enough, Kuran was there with his book (I still hadn't proved it to be a manga yet) and his face void of all emotion.

"Oy, Kuran!" I shouted, waving my hands to get his attention. When his gaze fell on me I grinned. "Have you ever considered wearing a tutu for the greater good?"

He blinked at me once. Twice. After all these weeks, he still wasn't used to my random one-liners.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure we can find one in Rima's closet. I don't know if it'll fit you but it's worth a try, right?"

-0O0-

And here we are, me with an A3 sketchbook and HB pencil and Kuran…well in a very degrading pink tutu that I managed to find while raiding Rima's closet. It took a hell of a lot of convincing on my part. I had to promise not to bug him for at least three weeks (I insisted that it was against the very fibre of my being to go on longer and told him it was lucky I agreed not to bug him for as long as that) and admit that his opinion was higher than mine.

Just because I said it didn't mean I had to believe it. Pompous ass.

I also wanted him to wear a leotard but we couldn't find anything that would fit in Rima's closet considering that she was really small compared to him. Eventually we just settled for him wearing a pink t-shirt I managed to find in his own closet. I still shudder to think that I actually _touched_ his stuff. Blegh!

"Okay, so I need you to bring your hand higher," I said as I was trying to get him to pose the way I wanted him to, "but don't make it look like you're trying too hard."

The Pureblood gave me one of his 'looks' before complying. "Is this satisfactory?"

I chewed the end of my pencil as I contemplated the pose I had put him in. After a while I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose in contempt. "I don't feel it. Your whole look is just missing something."

He raised his eyebrow questionably and I tapped the page I was on repetitively with the end of my pencil as I thought hard. "I got it!"

-0O0-

I smiled broadly as I gave the finishing touches to the look I had given him.

"Are all these _really_ necessary?" he asked as he looked down at himself.

"But of course!" I said enthusiastically. "Your entire look couldn't be more perfect!"

Kuran was now sporting a pair of cat ears and a tail while holding a toy mouse. I couldn't convince him to put it in his mouth, even after throwing in an extra week or two to my torture. "Kuran-neko!" I said gleefully. "Yuuki-sempai would be so happy to see you like this! Come on, 'nyan' for Kai."

"_No_."

The answer was short and succinct, but it did the job. I straightened myself up and grabbed the sketchbook and pencil again, newly inspired to draw.

After an hour I got up and stretched. "Okay, I'm done."

Kaname released the pose he'd been holding for so long now and I could've sworn he would leap for joy if he wasn't the composed pureblood he was.

"May I see?"

"Meh," I said and chucked him the sketchbook. When he looked at it, his eyebrows lifted a fraction.

"That's not me," he stated simply, showing me the artwork.

I grinned. The picture was a terrible depiction of Light being eaten by hollows while I was laughing my head off. I had to admit, it was an improvement. "I know that."

"I thought you said you wanted to draw me."

I shrugged. "I _did_, and I started to, too – see, the hollow over there has a pair of cat ears – but then I got bored and my imagination went wild."

"Then why did I pose for you for an hour?"

I giggled. "Because you looked way too funny and I couldn't ask you to stop looking ridiculous even if some demented part of me wanted to."

The look he had given me at that moment was so murderous that I couldn't help but shudder. Really, this guy made the Ice Queen a ray of sunshine.

Before he could say anything else there was a loud knock at the door and Kaname opened his mouth to answer but I beat him to it. "You may enter!"

"Kuran-sama, here're the books you wan–" a voice floated through but stopped abruptly. I twisted myself around to see who it was, although his voice was a dead giveaway.

"Hey there, Aidou-Sempai!" I said gleefully, waving.

He stood there with a flabbergasted expression at Kuran before he ran out of the room and slammed the door like a bat out of hell.

I then turned back to Kuran. "How rude. He didn't even say hi, the bastard."

"If you would excuse me, Kurosaki-san," he said, his voice laced with venom, "I wish to change."

I pouted, but didn't argue after hearing the tone of his voice. I got up and gathered my things but before I left, I gave him one last glance. "By the way, I'm dropping our earlier agreement. You didn't 'nyan' for me, so that leaves the contract null and void. Expect pink paint to coat your door in no less than twenty-four hours. Regardless, it's been a pleasure working for you. Toodles." I waggled my fingers and left the room.

I could have sworn I heard snickering coming from down the hall.


End file.
